Survivor: Tibet
|video = |previousseason= Survivor: Kiribati |nextseason = Survivor: Romania |dvd= }}Survivor: Tibet is the thirty-third season of the 703 ORG (Online Reality Game) Network! Twists *'Final Two: '''The contestants were told from the beginning of the game that only two players would make it to the Final Tribal Council. *'Double Tribal Council:' On Day 8, both tribes attended tribal council. **On Day 15, two tribes again attended tribal council, with only one of the three tribes winning immunity. *'Auxiliary Tribe:' On Day 11, a tribe switch introduced a third tribe to the game, Lhotse, spreading the fifteen remaining players across three tribes of five. Moderators Castaways } | rowspan="9" |1st Voted Out Day 3 |9 |- | |'ShayzzaGlaceon' "Shay" | |2nd Voted Out Day 6 |9 |- | |'DoritosConfirmed' "Aleks" | |3rd Voted Out Day 8 |2 |- | |'meismedha' "Medha" | |4th Voted Out Day 8 |7 |- | |'Ska2017' "Trey" | |5th Voted Out Day 10 |4 |- | |'emilysledge' "Emily" | | |6th Voted Out Day 13 |4 |- | |'jennamarie' "Jenna" | | |7th Voted Out Day 15 |12 |- | |'Chalinona' "Joey" | | |8th Voted Out Day 15 |4 |- | |'kbrattpf' "Karsten" | | |9th Voted Out Day 18 |5 |- | |'heuse1ac' "Drew" | | | rowspan="11" |Eliminated 1st Jury Member Day 21 |0 |- | |'StackyBro' "Tyler" | | |10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 24 |12 |- | |'uprising1234' "Big Z" | | | |1 |- | |'Kjbi' "Damien" | | | |1 |- | |'Jpriced' "Jp" | | | |3 |- | |'PrincessLexiPop' "Lexi" | | | |6 |- | |'Bleak Moonlight' "Liam" | | | | |- | |'Surferdude1219' "Marty" | | | |8 |- | |'Poryful-Z' "Pory" | | | |4 |- | |'seamusfromkansas' "Seamus" | | | |2 |- | |'Vincent Van Gone''' "Vincent" | | | |1 |} Episode Guide } | | | | |} Voting History } |- | | align="left" |Damien | | - | - | | | - | colspan="2" | - | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Jp | | - | - | | | - | colspan="2" | - | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Lexi | - | | | - | - | | | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left" |Liam | - | | | - | - | - | - | | - | | | | |- | | align="left" |Marty | - | | | - | - | - | colspan="2" | - | | | | | |- | | align="left" |Pory | - | | | - | - | | | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left" |Seamus | | - | - | | | - | - | | - | | | | |- | | align="left" |Vincent | | - | - | | | | | - | - | | | | |- | | align="left" |Tyler | - | | | - | - | - | - | | - | | | |colspan="1" |- | | align="left" |Drew | - | | | - | - | - | - | | - | | |colspan="2" |- | | align="left" |Karsten | | - | - | | | - | colspan="2" | - | |colspan="4" |- | | align="left" |Joey | | - | - | | | - | - | |colspan="5" |- | | align="left" |Jenna | - | | | - | - | | |colspan="6" |- | | align="left" |Emily | | - | - | | | |colspan="7" |- | | align="left" |Trey | | - | - | | |colspan="8" |- | | align="left" |Medha | | - | - | |colspan="9" |- | | align="left" |Aleks | - | | |colspan="10" |- | | align="left" |Shay | - | |colspan="11" |- | | align="left" |Jared | |colspan="12" |} Trivia * This is the first Survivor season hosted by John, Toby, and Keaton. * The logo for this season was made by John, the mangas by Keaton, and the intro by Nadine and John. Links Tibet Forums Category:Survivor Seasons Category:Survivor